What's In A Name?
by Skye The Wolf Sister
Summary: Angel Simmons has always longed for a life of adventure. So what happens when she gets kidnapped by Jack Sparrow and his crew... as well as her mortal enemy, Elizabeth Swann? Chaos ensures!
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own Potc, blah, blah, blah, but I _do_ own my O/C, Angel!**** Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Angel Simmons lay on the beach, the foam-tipped waves washing over her feet. She was a girl who did her best <em>not <em>to live up to her namesake. Feisty, flirty and outgoing, Angel longed for excitement. Angel's devoted father, Commodore Simmons, was at his wit's end. Yet she didn't seem to care.

She was bored of her life – often dreamed of going to sea, to be a pirate. Yes, a pirate. Knowing how much her father disapproved of this idea only made her crave it more. Subconsciously, she started to hum a familiar song, though she didn't know exactly how she knew it.

"Yo-ho, haul together... hoist the colours high... heave ho... thieves and beggars... never shall we die..."

Then, abruptly, she experienced a powerful pull. Like the grip of a hook in her heart, she felt it yank her, painfully, filling her with inexpressible longing. _The pull of the sea_.

However, Angel was snapped back to reality after a moment – or maybe it was an hour. In her trance, it was hard to keep ahead of time. Her father's voice was calling her. Sighing, she reluctantly rose and started to head back.

But as she turned around – _THWACK._

Angel staggered. Had she just been _hit _with something? Spinning around to give her attacker a piece of her mind, though, was harder than she had expected. Why was the world tilting? Hang on a second...

"_Oh shi_-"

This was all Angel had time to say before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know it's short - sorry about that! But I have reasons, I swear! 1. This is only a prologue and 2. This is also my first fanfic! Hope you like it, and if you review, I will add more chapters soon. Yes, I know it's not as good as it could be, but I've been suffering from writer's block for about a week! Anyways, review and you will get your very own... Jar Of Dirt! You know you want to... **


	2. Meeting

**Hi! I decided to upload A.S.A.P as an apology for my prolouge being so short! But before we get onto the story... Reviews!**

**xJill Lovett: **Hi! Thanks for reading! And also thanks for adding this to your favourite stories! I feel special now lol.

**CaptainTyplosion: **I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I will update every chapter A.S.A.P! Hope you keep reading!

**MaisieIrvette27: **Wolf Sister! Thanks for reviewing! You were my inspiration for this story (and also this review section) so thank you! You can have your own Jar Of Dirt, I promise, and yes, I agree about writer's block. But I beat it! *party poppers* I tried to make it longer this time - so sorry it was so short!

**Hera: **I'm so pleased that you liked it! Here's the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing!**

* * *

><p>Sunlight cut through the haze inside of Angel's head, and she sat bolt upright. Where was she? A few seconds passed until she remembered – she'd been kidnapped.<p>

But even as she thought this, a voice sounded close by her.

"'Ello, luv."

Angel's first reaction was outrage as she furiously swivelled around to face the speaker.

"Where the _hell_-"

But she choked on her words as soon as she saw who had spoken.

"Am I...?"

In front of her, Angel saw a man. A bearded man with dreadlocks – _They really do suit him, _Angel admired silently – and expressive brown eyes, which were currently narrowed in confusion.

"You're on the _Pearl, _luv." The man replied, seeming taken aback. "Now, who might ye be?"

"Angel. Angel Simmons. And there's no need to explain who _you _are!"

"You've 'eard of me, then?"

Angel grinned, her eyes blazing with excitement. "_Heard _of you? Of course! You're the infamous Ja- I mean_ Captain _Jack Sparrow!"

Scrambling to her feet, Angel glanced around. _Wow. _

She felt almost light-headed with glee. This was what she'd always dreamed of. But Angel's shock and amazement suddenly vanished. She already felt at home. The wild and untameable sea, so much like her, had always been her home – she just hadn't had the chance to find out.

"You alright, luv?" Jack asked abruptly, looking curious and slightly nonplussed.

"Uh- yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Angel muttered quickly, jolting out of her daydreams.

"Maybe ye would like me to show ye around the _Pearl_?" Jack asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Angel freaked out inside, but her demeanour stayed calm.

"No, thanks. I know what I'm doing." She brushed him off, before promptly tripping over and nearly falling overboard.

_That was clever, _she scolded herself as she was saved by Jack.

"Ye know what yer doing, eh, lass?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Angel, and she fought to stop herself from blushing.

"I know what you're trying to do, Jack Sparrow, and it is _not _going to work." Angel scolded playfully.

"Oh, it will soon, lass." Jack grinned, winking at her.

"_Don't. Call. Me. Lass._" Angel glared.

Holding up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender, Jack stepped back.

"I'm truly sorry, m'lady." Jack bowed with a smirk.

"Don't be stupid," Angel grinned. "Just call me by my _name._"

After a moment, though, Angel heard a familiar – and hated – voice.

"Where am I?"

Angel froze. Wasn't that-

"Did you happen to kidnap anyone _else_?" Angel asked Jack, still glaring in the direction of the voice. Jack's answer confirmed her fears.

"Anyone else, ye say? Well, now that I think about it, we did... Young lass. Wearing a corset."

"_Oh no..." _Angel groaned.

_Elizabeth._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Competition time! I need a name for Elizabeth - I can't just call her Elizabeth, that'd be boring and I want to express my hatred for her - soooo PM me or review, and suggest a nickname for Elizabeth! The winner I will include in my fanfic - because I don't have anything else to give you - under a name of their choice! Thanks and keep reading! I'll try and update A.S.A.P!**


	3. Slapping Jack

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry you had to wait so long! I hate the few weeks leading up to the holidays. There's never enough time to update! I've been in a reproduction of _Grease_... and eventually had to wear rollers and a hairnet on stage - and in case you're wondering, I was Frenchie. I'll try and update sooner next chapter, I promise! Anyway, reviews!**

**xJill Lovett: **Hi! Thanks for reviewing again! Was it really amazing? Haha, thanks! It's ok, I'll think of one soon! (Hopefully, anyway).

**Hera: **Woohoo! Glad you're so excited! You like it, I'm guessing? Yay, thanks for your review!

**Thanks for all your reviews, guys! And now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Angel shuddered at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.<p>

_Why did she always have to ruin everything? _

Angel heaved a sigh, and, when she was sure that Jack's back was turned, crept away.

She sat in a hammock for a long while, staring up at the damp roof listlessly. Thoughts crowded her mind, yet her body felt lethargic with shock and disappointment.

_She was on the Pearl!_

_But so was Elizabeth._

_But she'd always wanted to be a pirate!_

_But her father would come searching for her._

_But she was on the Pearl! And besides, her father wouldn't find her... right?_

Feeling slightly more cheerful, Angel swung her legs over the side, got up, and walked onto the deck, humming. She strolled over to the side of the great ship, and peered down at the rolling waves below. How beautiful.

Angel felt totally at peace for a few moments, content with the sea and the sky as the ship swayed underneath her. It already felt like the most natural thing in the world. She didn't know why she didn't come here before. Maybe this kidnapping thing was going to be fun!

Suddenly, though, Angel felt a presence beside her. Peering around, she saw who else, but Jack. She smiled, hoping he didn't see it. But unfortunately for her, he never missed a thing.

"'Ello, Angel, luv." He flashed her a grin. Angel couldn't help but notice... he _was _kind of cute, in a pirate kind of way.

_What was she thinking?_

"Hey, Jack." She replied, trying to sound casual. Then, she noticed that he was staring at her.

She gave a start.

Jack continued to stare.

"_Jack..." _Angel poked him in the side, trying to get his attention.

Still no response.

"_Oi!_" Angel snapped abruptly, and Jack finally looked up. He stared, startled. "My face is up _here_!"

Jack was speechless for a moment – _for once, _Angel observed testily – but quickly recovered his composure.

"I know, luv." He gave a sly smile.

Angel felt a hot flush rising to her cheeks. She quickly turned away.

_No! She couldn't show him she was blushing! _

So, she did the only thing she _could _do in that situation. She slapped him.

Jack stepped back, looking shocked and slightly annoyed.

"What was _that _for?" He asked, shooting her a glare.

"You know. And you also know that you deserved it." Angel retorted hotly.

Jack gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry?" He said hastily, stepping backwards in case Angel decided to lash out again.

Angel chuckled, turning around and starting to walk back to the cabins. Jack Sparrow was scared? This was hilarious.

"You'd better be!" She called playfully over her shoulder, but there was no response.

She smiled and descended the stairs into the hold, leaving Jack in her wake, to recover what was left of his dignity.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Elizabeth Swann stood on the deck of the _Pearl_, feeling hopeless.

She'd been kidnapped by pirates!

How could this have happened? Surely her father would of taken care of her... but he didn't. The only good thing was that there was another female on the ship, one she had seen around, but not really spoken to. But she looked like she was having fun - of course she would. She didn't care about being kidnapped. Elizabeth was truly alone...

Sighing once again, Elizabeth stared sadly down at the rolling sea.

_Why did this happen to her? Her, of all people? A respected woman, one who was kind, popular, polite. Why her?_

_Well,_ she reasoned, _all she could do was wait and hope that it would be over soon. That couldn't be so hard... right?_

But of course it would. It was always hard.

There was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, I've finally updated! Sorry for the wait, you guys, I've just been so busy! But I'll try and update sooner next chapter - It'll be easier cause it's the holidays soon, whoo! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ooh, and another thing: I might be getting a Syrian Hamster soon! Have any of you guys got one? I'd like to know! But anyway... please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Elizabeth

**Hey guys! I told you I'd update soon! This has a bit more of Elizabeth - still can't think of a nickname, but nevermind - and because I couldn't think of anything, I added the _Dutchman _**in. Sorry if this chapter's less funny, I couldn't think of anything... But the next chapter should be better - Angel's gonna have a lot of fun teasing Davy! ^U^ Review time!****

****LetYourHeartDoTheTalking: Really? You screamed? Those people must've been scared, lol. Anyway, I'm really glad you like it so much! Yay, another favourite! Thanks so much! I'll update soon!****

****MaisieIrvette27: Yes, the Grease thing was quite good. Except we forgot half of the lines... but that's ok. Yep, everyone wants to slap Jack, haha. Glad you like it, wolf sister! Yes, I'll try to update A.S.A.P!****

****Hera: I updated! Whoo! Yep, I'll keep 'em coming! The summer holidays are coming up, so I'll be able to update more often! Thanks for reviewing!****

****Thanks guys! Keep reviewing! Onto the story!****

* * *

><p>It was now night on the endless sea. Angel was relaxing in her cabin – yes, she had her own cabin, courtesy of Jack – thinking about the past day's events. She'd been kidnapped - the best thing that ever happened to her, of course. Then, she'd met Jack – an idol of hers', though she'd never show it. Then she'd found out that Elizabeth was on the ship. <em>Ugh.<em>

And now... now she was lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Excitement, terror, shock, amazement, horror, joy - all these emotions fought for supremacy. Abruptly biting back a laugh, Angel thought of how the crew would react – had they even had a female (Well, _two _females) on-board the _Pearl _before?

_This was going to be fun._

Suddenly, however, a knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie.

"Come in!" Angel called, and who entered but Elizabeth herself.

"Hello... I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but I haven't wanted to disturb you... You seemed like you were having fun..." Elizabeth's voice was quiet – she sounded terrified.

_Good, _Angel thought darkly to herself, still profoundly annoyed at being rudely disturbed from her pleasant daydreams.

"Anyway, I want to know how you feel about being kidnapped by these – these _pirates. _Isn't it just terrible? The brutish-" Yet she was cut off by a look from Angel. A look that would freeze Davy Jones' Locker over, and have plenty of ice left to spare. If looks could kill, Elizabeth wouldn't have a chance.

Angel noticed how Elizabeth spat the word pirate, as if it was the most terrible swear in the world. For some unknown reason, it infuriated her.

Glaring, Angel turned to the other woman and spoke in a harsh voice.

"I like it, _actually. _Sorry if you feel that way. I, for one, would rather you keep your opinions to yourself, because _I_ for one don't want to listen to you _whining _all day! Ok?"

Looking taken aback, shocked and scared, Elizabeth hastily scurried out of the room. Smiling smugly to herself, Angel lay down, falling only a minute later into a satisfied, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Angel opened her eyes to a commotion. Leaping up, she hurried out of the room – after dressing, of course – to discover bedlam on deck.<p>

"Hey! Jack!" Jack looked fleetingly in her direction. "What's up?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, Angel spotted it. An old, dishevelled ship appeared beside them, seemingly rising up from nowhere. The most intimidating thing was the large, crocodile-like maw on the front of the ship. All in all, it looked terrifying. Angel didn't know why, but she had to fight the urge to run and hide.

The name came to her lips almost involuntarily.

"The _Dutchman._" Angel whispered, unsure how she even knew that, yet running with the rest of the crew to the side of the ship anyway. She couldn't help but notice – with disdain – that Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. She was probably hiding.

"Jack!" Angel muttered urgently. "Jack! What do we do?"

But Jack didn't move. He just looked at her, shaking his head.

"There's nothing we can do, luv." He sounded tired.

"Prepare to board!" The voice rang out from the deck of the _Dutchman._

"Better do what it says..." Angel murmured to herself, before walking onto the great ship. She shivered.

_This wasn't good... _All Angel's instincts screamed to run, but she took one step after another, until she was on the deck of the _Dutchman_.

There was no going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter's a bit short! I couldn't really think of anything, so this is just sort of a filler chapter. The next one'll be better. It'll be the summer holidays soon, anyway, so I'll be able to update more often. Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed andor favourited! It means a lot to me! And don't forget, you can PM me with questions, suggestions, requests, random stuff, anything! So, keep up the reviews, and I'll update soon. Thanks again, guys!**


	5. The Dutchman

**Hi, guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so busy! Oh, and remember that hamster I told you about? Well, I got him last friday, and named him Joey. And so far, he's been great. (Apart from the biting - ouch.) Anyway, I've got nothing more to say, for once, so... The Reviews!**

**Hera: **Thanks for reivewing! This is what's going to happen! Glad you're so excited! Sorry for the long wait, by the way! ^U^

**MaisieIrvette27: **Yes, it was too short... I'm so ashamed. Yep, Elizabeth is _very _annoying! Yay, the Dutchman! And fish people! It's all so exciting! Thanks for reviewing, wolf sister!

**Becky Lynn Sparrow: **Whoo! A new reviewer! Glad you love it so much! My Dirt! *Hugs Jar Of Dirt to chest* Nice nickname - it suits her, haha! I, too, applaud your imagination! She'll be nice to your big brother, I promise! Really? You don't think Angel's a Mary Sue? Success! I've been trying really hard not to make her into one of those... *Shivers at the thought*. Ooh! A talking muffin? WHERE? Thanks for reivewing!

**And I'd just like to add, for the benifit of the Anonymous Reviewer - who's name I can't remember and who's review I deleted - who so _politely _asked why Angel was so full of BS: **If you don't like it, helpful critisism is appreciated. _Helpful critisim. _Got it?

**But on a lighter note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm trying to make it up to 20. Then 50. Then 100. You get the point. And now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Angel shivered uneasily as she peered around the <em>Dutchman<em>. The first thing she noticed was lots of... people? No, definitely not people – or not _normal _people anyway. They were fish people. Huh.

Frowning, she crouched against the side of the ship, with the rest of the crew. From nearby, Jack shot her a smile, if a hasty one.

_Jack doesn't seem that worried, _Angel mused silently, _or if he is, he isn't showing it. I guess we have to trust him. _

She admired Jack's leadership skills, betraying his fear (If he even felt any, for she thought that he looked rather expectant) and momentarily wished that she could do the same. _No chance, _dismissed a small, seemingly internal voice. She had to agree. Stupid conscience.

Suddenly, an abrupt, anticipatory noise broke the terse silence.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Limpets (They seemed to be everywhere on the dilapidated ship) shrunk backwards into their shells.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

The noise was getting louder, and, Angel suspected, closer.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

_This was strange..._

Finally, a man – a very strange looking man, but a man nonetheless – emerged from the stairway. His face was covered in tentacles, almost resembling a beard, and his eyes cut into Angel and the crew as he glared across at them.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" He said with a wry, almost twisted, smile, which made most of the crew shiver.

Angel turned to Jack, confused, and hissed: "Who is he?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Octopus Guy got there first.

"Davy Jones is my name."

Angel stared, then cried out in mock excitement.

"Really? _The _Davy Jones?"

He nodded, looking rather self-important.

"Never heard of you." Angel lied, for no apparent reason than to just to irritate him further.

Davy Jones glared at her, then leaned in closer.

"Do you fear death?" He asked her, in a crooning, albeit very intimidating, Scottish accent.

Angel blinked in surprise, then eventually found her voice again.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

As Davy Jones barked this, Angel couldn't help looking up at him. He was quite intimidating, so much that Angel felt herself repress a shudder, though she tried not to show her fear.

_Maybe he's like a dog, _Angel suddenly found herself thinking these bizarre, curious, thoughts. _Maybe he can sense fear? _But if he could, he didn't show it.

"Then yes. Yes I do."

"Good."

He smirked at her, then, surprisingly, moved along to the next crew member.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Jack caught Angel's eye.<p>

"_All right there, luv?" _He mouthed at her.

"_I hope so." _She replied silently.

But the rest of the crew didn't seem to be.

Angel could only avert her eyes in horror and disgust as one of the poor, unfortunate men's necks were slit, and he was tossed overboard like so much trash.

She finally dared to look again, and found that the rest of the crew's eyes were wide with horror (Apart from Jack - he seemed to have seen this before - although he grimaced - he obviously didn't like this. Well, who would?). Angel felt like gagging. Who would do such a thing?

Davy Jones, that's who.

Suddenly, a familiar voice cried out.

_So that's where she was... _Angel thought to herself.

Elizabeth was there, and apparently playing the hero – presumably as the rest of the crew was being killed off one by one by murderous fish people.

Oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You like? I hope it's a teeny bit longer this time - I'm not very good at keeping track of length. I hope I get chance to update before I go on holiday, but if I don't: I'll update as soon as I can. And that's a promise. **

**Anywho, I've been suffering from writer's block, (Yes,_ again_) so that's one of the reasons why I haven't updated in a (long) while. Oh, and a random note: I love Davy Jones's accent! I don't know why, but I just do! The first time I heard it, I cracked up lauging b/c I wasn't expecting it. And in the third movie... It's so sad... And Norry too... Poor Norry... D: But I'm not going to spoil it in case somebody reads this and they haven't watched it yet. Sorry, guys! ^U^ **

**Oops... I've been rambling again, haven't I? Well, as good as rambling is, I'll end this ridiculously long A/N here. 'Till next time! Remember to R&R! Bye!**


End file.
